An Undeserved Chance
by meredithgrey23
Summary: Meg never died, in a twist of fate she was allowed to live. This story chronicles her journey with Castiel, Sam, and Dean. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

She took a deep breath, and she faced Crowley. That man had screwed her over so many times it wasn't even funny. She knew this fight wasn't going to end well for her, how could it? Her meatsuit, as demons so callously called it, was beaten up pretty badly. Months and months of constant torture didn't leave very much time for healing. Meg just hoped something good would come of all this. Sam, Deano, her unicorn they could kick hell ass. She knew it and Crowley knew it. She could sense fear coming off the King of Hell.

"So whore, are you ready to die? This fight doesn't seem at all fair, but I'm not in the mood to play nicely. Especially not with you."

Meg gripped Castiel's angel blade in her hand and glared at Crowley. If she couldn't kill the bastard, she'd at least mess him up enough to give the boys a head start. She couldn't believe that she was fighting for an angel. Not just any angel, Castiel.

"Do your worst Crowley, worst you could do is what, kill me? Oh, scary. An end to my existence, what a bummer. Bring it on big boy, all the foreplay is getting me all excited."

He was quicker than she had anticipated, his angel blade stabbing into her lung. She countered with a quick stab to his stomach that sent him reeling. It seemed that Crowley had forgotten that she was all in, that she had nothing to lose, and that she was going to fight with everything that she had left.

Back and forth, stab after stab, blow after blow, they kept on. Finally, the dance was up, it was finished. Meg fell. Of all the things to put her on the ground, a misstep. Thousands of years of fighting to stay alive, and she was brought down by a damn pothole. She hissed as she felt his blade stab her shoulder, she refused to cry out, she would not give that son of a bitch the satisfaction. She stood up on shaky feet, determined to meet death with a glare. Her blade was out of reach, this was it.

Crowley smiled in triumph, he knew that he had won. Meg's life was in his hands, and he was about to snuff it out. "So this is it. Normally, I would really want to stretch this out, have some fun with you. You have no idea how much I'd love to make you scream. I'm afraid that we're out of time here and I'll just have to wrap this up. It's a shame too, I was looking forward to our special time together."

Meg turned to see Sam and Dean get in the Impala. Sam looked at her, silently asking if she wanted to be saved. She moved her hand slightly indicating that they should just go. Sam nodded, and turned to Dean saying something. He looked back at her one more time, giving her a silent farewell. In the past few months, they had come to respect each other and maybe even like each other. For a human and a demon, that was saying something. The brothers got in the car and sped off, she hoped that she was giving them enough time.

As she turned back to Crowley, and the final blow hit. Right below the heart. He was done, she was dead, or so he thought. Crowley looked down at Meg's meatsuit for a moment and smiled, then her left her sprawled on the asphalt. He had won. Finally that pureblood little bitch was dead, gone, never to meddle in his affairs again. As he walked away he he shook his head, he should've drawn it all out while he had a chance. A twisted smile appeared on his face, at least he'd be able to have fun with the Winchesters. Who knows how much they would tell him, how long it would take to break them. With thoughts of torture spinning through his veins, Crowley climbed into the back of the limo and poured himself a drink. There was nothing like sweet revenge to cheer a man up on a Sunday night. Sunday, the Lord's day. Well, not anymore. God was gone quite a long time ago, only the angels, the monsters, the demons, and the humans were left. It was time to have some fun.

As Meg laid there on the hard asphalt, she thought of Clarence. Her unicorn. The fallen angel. The angel that learned how to kiss from the pizza man, whatever that actually meant. All she knew was that she liked that kiss, it burned her, but not in the fiery Hell torture kind of way. It was a cleansing burn, something that she had never felt before.

Maybe this was what she was destined for. This was her forever. Simple nothingness. Then, she heard something, a rustle of wings. She felt two arms pick her up and then set her down on something soft. Meg smiled. her Clarence had come to say goodbye after all.

"Meg, sleep, when you wake up we will figure everything out."

She felt two fingers touch her forehead as the darkness engulfed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hi guys. So this is my first SPN story and I'm really excited about it. I hope you guys like it. All comments are allowed because hey I wanna see how you guys feel about this story. I should be updating weekly/biweekly. Enjoy Chapter 2 :) **

Castiel left his room in the compound and went to face the Winchester brothers.

"You brought a **demon** in here, Cas? And Meg nonetheless. What the hell were you thinking? She's gonna get one or all of us killed."

Sam held Dean back before he did something that he would regret later. He forced his brother in a chair and gave him a look telling him that he meant business.

"Dean, calm down. I'm gonna go talk to Cas, and you just take a break. The last thing I need is you pissed off, okay?"

Dean ushered the angel into a secluded area of the bunker and motioned for him to sit down.

"Cas, what did you do? I saw Meg go down. I saw Crowley hit her in the heart. She should be dead. Please tell me you didn't bring her back or something."

Castiel looked up at Sam and shook his head, "Crowley did not hit Meg's heart, Sam. He barely missed it, but he did not hit it. I came because she summoned me. She prayed for me to come, to say goodbye. so I came. I do not know if I can save her, but I want her to at least be comfortable if she dies. She has wounds that go deep, to her core, her true self. Those will have to heal on their own. The other injuries from the angel blade I can heal, but the injuries inflicted from the torture I will not have the strength to heal. Please, Sam, we must do what we can to save her."

Sam hesitated, Meg was a demon, but he knew her. She had possessed him at one point and that made for one hell of a weird relationship. He knew how Cas felt about her, and he suspected that there was something more between them than he was letting on. It wasn't just about saving her, it was that Cas had feelings for her. If they didn't at least try, Sam knew that he wouldn't easily forgive them. He looked at the angel and nodded, "I can't speak for Dean, but I'll do everything that I can to fix her."

Castiel nodded and walked back to his room and stared at the motionless demon lying on the bed. He would need to rest for a few minutes to gather his strength before he began healing Meg to the best of his abilities.

"WE'RE DOING WHAT?! KEEPING HER? MEG IS NOT A PUPPY, SHE'S A FREAKIN DEMON, SAM!"

Sam shook his head, yell first think later, that was always how Dean had to do it.

"Just calm down for a second, okay man? She gave us time to run. Meg gave me time to make sure you and Cas could get out of there without Crowley on our asses. We owe her some help, she was willing to die for us, Dean. Do you realize how much of a big deal that is? A demon was willing to put our lives in front of hers. That's unheard of. Let's fix her up and give her a chance, see where this goes."

Dean just glared and folded his arms across his chest. "The last time you went all team demon, it was with Ruby. That obviously went down so well that we had to kill her. If we do this, we are careful about it. We don't let her get the jump on us like Ruby did, and don't you dare go drinkin' any demon blood. We clear? I'm tryin' to keep you as safe as I can, Sammy. So one thing at a time. We fix her, but that doesn't mean we just trust her right off the bat. She's gonna have to earn my trust."

"Dean, we're clear, but I don't need you trying to protect me all the time. I'm not a kid anymore. Cas is doing what he can, but we have to fix her torture injuries. You up for some stitches?"

He smiled, stitches were always something they were doing. "Grab some whiskey so we can get her drunk, dental floss, needle, and anything else we usually use. We're back in business, Sammy boy, let's get her done!"

The two brothers entered Cas' room to see him leaning over Meg with his eyes closed. She was still in her bloody clothes and looked worse for wear. He turned, and sat on the bed tiredly.

"I'm afraid that's the best I can do for her right now. I healed all minor wounds inflicted by the angel blade and I need to do one more thing, but I need your help."

Sam frowned, angels didn't ask humans for help, it was always the other way around. Angels didn't ask for help. They didn't need help.

"Ya, what do you need Cas, anything."

"I need you two to hold Meg down. I need to carve Enochian into her ribs. I can't risk any other angels or demons finding her, ever. She can't get caught. They catch her and she will be tortured and killed. This will hurt, especially since she is a demon. Something this pure entering her like this will be pain beyond understanding. You must hold her down."

Dean sighed and looked at Sam, he didn't know what to say yes to anymore, but he decided to go for it. "I'm in, I don't know about Sammy boy here, but I don't wanna be found. We don't know how long she's gonna be with us, so I'd say let's do this then fix her up. It's the best thing to do."

Sam nodded, "Is there any way to make this less painful for her? Anything at all? We could load her up with booze or something, that might work right?"

Castiel shook his head, "Not for this type of pain. I would say that you should give her copious amounts of alcohol afterwards, before you start to stitch her up. It will take off the edge. We need to do this fast and we need to do this now. Please hold her down."

The brothers took Meg's arms and legs and held her down firmly. She was still unconscious, but they knew she wouldn't be that way for long. Castiel looked at them both and they nodded, giving him the go ahead. He bent over her still body and kissed her brow.

"I am sorry, Meg, I am so so sorry."

Castiel's hand lit up as he gently put his hand on her chest. That was when the screaming started. As his hand got deeper into her being, the screaming got louder. and Meg started to fight as hard as she could. The more time Cas spent, the louder she got, until the screams were deafening. Sam's heart was breaking at the tortured sounds Meg was making. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. As quickly as it had begun, it stopped. The fighting, the screaming, Meg finally went quiet.

Meg stared up at Castiel in silent horror. She knew what he had done, the question was why. Why had an angel risked everything to save a demon?

"Clarence," she panted, "why on earth did you just do that? The risks, feather brain, ever think about the toll that it'll take on you?"

Castiel looked down at her and smiled. He could see her sarcastic self shining through, but he also saw something else, something that he did not expect to see. He stared past her vessel and into her true form, there was something there that he'd never seen in a demon before, a spark, a light. What was this light? Why was it in her? He frowned in concentration as he tried to study the ligh. Castiel had seen it before, but it couldn't be possible, not in a demon. What he was sure he was looking at was a piece of angelic grace.

Meg looked up at him, confused. Had something gone wrong? What had he done? What the hell was he doing? He was looking, deeper than just her meatsuit, he was looking at _her_ and it made her feel funny. She mustered her strength and smacked his arm.

"Stop looking at things that you weren't invited to see, Clarence."

Castiel stared at her for a minute and realized that she was self conscious about him looking at her true form. He nodded and looked away at the wall.

"Sam, Dean, I have done all that I can. I need to rest, also I must consult some of your books."

"That's all fine, Cas, but whatcha lookin for? Maybe Sammy here can give you some help."

Sam elbowed Dean in the ribs, shaking his head. "We'll be fixing Meg up, call us if you need us."

Without another word, Castiel disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I couldn't help but put out another chapter. As the story progresses, it'll get to weekly updates, but I want people to have a few chapters to start off. Please bear with me if at some points it takes longer than normal to update. I just got out of the hospital, so I just try my best. Enjoy guys :) **

**-Kat**

Meg sat up on the bed and eyed the brothers warily. She wasn't sure if she wanted Dean anywhere near her, because she was damn sure that he would do something on purpose to cause her more pain than necessary. Or maybe he'd even try to kill her, not that she'd be totally opposed to the idea at this point. She smirked, doing her best to hide her discomfort.

"Well hello, boys, fancy seeing you two again. I suppose that you will be trying to fix the torture injuries, would I be correct?"

Sam nodded, cautiously sitting down on the side of the bed. "Cas did what he could, but he got hurt. I'm not quite sure how or why. He heal the minor angel blade wounds, but the big ones are gonna have to heal for themselves. We're here for the general clean up."

"I still have angel blade wounds, huh? Well no wonder everything hurts like a bitch. No offense to Deano, but I don't want him anywhere near this body. Yes, I've messed up things for you two in the past and people have died because of it, but that was then. This is now. I'd rather not have to get salted to death or something."

Dean smirked, but held his hands up in surrender, "I'm not gonna mess with you, Meg, no matter how much I may want to. Cas wants to keep you safe, so that's what we'll do. Maybe, just maybe, you'll actually be useful someday. Okay missy, let's booze you up. I see a broken leg, and a whole hell of a lot of other damages, so you better get drinkin."

Meg gave her trademark smirk, "Oh Dean, baby, you expect me to get drunk off one bottle? You'll need to get me at least two more, that should take off the edge a bit."

"Take off the edge?! said Sam incredulously.

"Honey, I can drink an entire bar if I'm feelin frisky. I'm sure you have a few more bottles around, or else our resident tree topper could always go zap and get a few."

Sam raised his eyebrows and looked at Dean, "Uh, well, we have two bottle of vodka and three bottles of tequila. Does that work? We have more, but it's, well it's Dean's."

"Oh sweetie, that vodka and tequila will do just fine."

He nodded and headed towards the door, "I'll go get that and Dean can check your ribs to see if they're broken or anything like that. Be right back."

Sam walked out and the first thing he saw was Castiel, sitting on the floor surrounded by books. He looked like he was deep in thought, maybe even puzzled.

"Cas, Cas, what's up? What happened back there?"

Castiel looked up at Sam, both wonder and confusion in his eyes. "I- I saw something that should not be there. That could not possibly be there. Meg is a demon. A pureblood demon at that- A pureblood demon, Sam! She's different! It's starting to make sense!"

Sam sat down next to the angel, confused. "I don't understand, Cas. Wanna try outlining this for me?"

"Meg is no ordinary demon. She was never human. She has descended from a line of pure demons and that is what she is, a pure demon. For countless millennia that's all she has ever been."

"Uh, I didn't know that, but what's so special about that?"

"I was looking at her, her true being, and I saw something. Something that should not be possible in a demon. I saw angelic grace."

Sam stared at Castiel, shocked. "That's not possible. That can't be possible. Meg is the exact opposite of an angel. She's a demon! Demon's don't walk around with angelic grace inside them, Cas, they just don't."

"I know what grace looks like, Sam. I have existed since the beginning of time. I have seen followers of Lucifer try to fake grace many a time. This is real. I could feel it calling out to my own grace. I could _feel_ it. Meg's grace, it's small, just about a quarter of the usual amount."

"But how, Cas, how on earth could a demon have grace? Have you ever seen something like this before? Can you explain all this to me?"

"I can not be positive, but I have a theory. When my brother, Lucifer, and the other angels fell, those angels became demons. Those demons were angels, they still had their grace, but they were shriveled and twisted into something unrecognizable. Meg is from that line of fallen angels, that is why she has grace. Judging from the size of her grace, she's been around nearly as long as I have. At least one of her parents was an actual fallen angel, the other was a pureblood, just probably farther down the line."

Sam's mind was reeling. Meg. Evil demon Meg had angelic grace buried somewhere deep down inside her. That's why she had given them time to run, to leave. She cared. Somewhere in her innermost being, she was good. It was hard to wrap his mind around it, but he felt like he had known it. When she had possessed him all those years ago, they had been close. Possession was a two way street. The deeper she went into him, the deeper he got into her. Things started falling into place in his mind so fast he had a hard time keeping track of it all.

"It makes sense, Cas, it really does. I have to go get the extra alcohol for Meg. Apparently, she had as much as an alcoholic appetite as you do. Our goal is to just take the edge off of it at this point, because it looks like we'd have to get an entire liquor store to actually get her drunk."

Cas nodded absentmindedly as he studied the books around him. He was looking for something more, but he didn't know what. He just had a feeling there was something important he was missing, he just didn't know what. He waved his hand lazily, and twelve different books few toward him and landed in the circle. He went back to reading, determined to find all the answers that he could.

Sam went back into Cas' room with his arms full of alcohol. He stared at the empty bottle that Meg had apparently finished in the few minutes that he was gone and then up to her smirking face.

Dean had a smirk plastered on his face as well. "Sammy, Meg can **drink** man. She just downed that in one go. That's my kind of woman."

"Oh Dean, don't get me going," she purred. "I just love when you talk dirty to me. Or well when anyone does if we're bein honest here."

Dean rolled his eyes and gestured to Sam, "Come on Sammy, hit her up. We gotta get her at least a little tipsy."

Within fifteen minutes, the vodka and tequila bottles were thrown across the floor and everyone was laughing at some stupid Stanford story Sam was telling.

"I'm not even kidding! This was a seven am Monday lecture and this kid had brought one of the plug in skillets. He didn't have an extension cord so he was using a string of Christmas lights to plug it into the wall. This kid was making pancakes and bacon and the professor was so old that he didn't even notice! He just kept on talking about all this econ crap while a kid made breakfast in the back of the lecture hall."

When the laughing finally subsided, Meg looked Sam in the eye and said, "Let's stitch me up guys. No use waiting any longer."

Dean nodded and motioned for Sam to hold her down. Before she knew it, there was a sharp crack as Dean reset her broken leg. He wrapped it with bandages and made a do it yourself cast. Meg rolled her eyes, wondering who the hell taught that idiot to do that. The broken leg was the worse injury that they could see. All of her ribs were bruised and there were dozens of gashes, but nothing else seemed really broken. Thirty minutes later, the brothers left to go talk to Cas and sanitize their supplies. When they had left her, Meg was in a deep sleep. Hopefully, she'd stay like that for a while.

Sam went to go sanitize everything that they had used with boiling water. Usually, when they were on the move, Dean would just douse everything in vodka, but since they were at the bunker now he wanted to actually do this correctly. As he sterilized, he was lost in thought about Meg and Cas, wondering what in the world was going on with the two of them.

Castiel had explained his theory to Dean as he had carefully put back the books that he had referenced. There was much yelling on Dean's part and much disbelief. In the end, though, he believed the angel, he always believed the angel. Dean scrubbed at his face in exhaustion, it was nearing one in the morning and he needed sleep, badly. He couldn't remember the last time he had really slept.

"Cas, I gotta be honest, this sounds nuts, but I believe you. I'll bit, take the bait, whatever. But man, I need sleep. I can't tell you the last time I actually slept was and you look pretty crappy too. Go sleep or meditate on the word of God, or whatever you angels do. Just get some rest okay? We've all been through a lot today, and I don't see it gettin any easier in the future."

Castiel nodded in reply and then left to go find Meg. He couldn't lie to himself. Ever since she had stayed with him in the mental institution, there had been something between them. He just had no idea how to form his thoughts into words. They were such complex and vast feelings, they couldn't be described. He wondered what they meant and what could be done about them. He sighed, shaking his head. The thoughts would just have to wait for later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Oh look, there's more! If I end up writing more today and tomorrow I'll put up another chapter. Hope you enjoy this one! I'd really appreciate some feedback, hopefully y'all like this story so far. **

**-Kat**

He arrived in his room to find Meg, lying on the bed, looking like she was somewhere between being asleep and awake. As much as the boys had tried to help by stitching her up, they had neglected to clean her up. She was still in her ratty clothes and covered with a few months worth of blood. He needed to clean her up, but he'd have to do it the human way. He couldn't possibly manage to just make it go away, not tonight.

Castiel leaned over her gently and whispered, "Meg, come on we have to clean you up. I don't want to risk this vessel getting infected. You are in no state to go look for a new one."

She turned and stared at him for a moment, trying to decide what to say. It looked like she was torn between accepting his help and denying it. Ultimately, he knew Meg needed assistance, he just didn't know how long it would take for him to get her to let go of her pride and allow him to help.

"N- No, I don't need your help, Clarence. I can manage on my own...tomorrow. I just don't want to clean up right now. I'm tired. Let me sleep."

Castiel sighed. He knew that it would be difficult to convince her, but she needed this. Without thinking, he lifted her up into his arms and headed to the adjoining bathroom. Meg was too exhausted to fight too much, she just pushed away from his chest weakly and muttered a string of swear words under her breath. He finally set her down on the bathroom counter, so that they could talk eye to eye.

Meg stared at Castiel, for a second her face reflected the utter misery that she was in. She was fighting to heal from the wounds of the angel blade, and she couldn't do much else. The next second her face was hard once more. She didn't want help. She didn't need help. She could clean herself up all on her own.

"Meg, look at me. You got hurt, badly, and I'm here to help you. You **need **to get cleaned up and you cannot do it on your own."

Meg glared at him defiantly, she did not need Clearance's assistance. Just then, a spasm of pain made her jolt. That was definitely not normal. The angel blade wounds were starting to get to her. She sighed and looked up at her fallen angel once again.

Castiel could see that she was finally giving up, that she was done fighting. He gingerly lifted up her shirt and helped her out of it. Every move sent spasms of pain radiating through her body, but she remained silent. He lifted her up to help her out of her jeans. They were torn to shreds and weren't going to be a clothing staple again any time soon. Castiel looked down to see her right leg in a makeshift splint. He left the room for a moment. When he reappeared, he held a garbage bag and masking tape in his hands. Meg eyed him questionably, wondering what he'd do with those things.

"It's for your leg, we cannot get it wet."

She nodded in understanding. Castiel gently lifted her leg and put it into the bag and quickly taped it closed. She sighed, hoping that this process wouldn't last much longer, or that she could just disappear. Neither of those things were an option, though. She was dirty and grimy, covered in blood from the months of torture. Crowley had made sure that she wouldn't get out of her meatsuit. He had made sure that she was attached to the host body. There was no getting out of this one, unless she obscured the brand that was on her arm.

"There, done. We can wash you up now."

Castiel turned and got the bath running. Meg took the chance to pull off her underclothes, slowly as to not aggravate her many injuries. When he turned back to help her, she was sitting and staring intently at him, naked.

Castiel was startled, but didn't show it. Instead, he helped her into the bathtub. Meg sighed, the warm water was more than welcome. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so nice. There was silence between the two as Meg settled into the tub.

Castiel wasn't focused on her nakedness, he was focused on her injuries and all the blood and dirt that needed to be cleaned off. He slowly dipped her back and got her hair wet. Then he reached for the shampoo and quietly washed her long tresses. Through the entire process, Meg kept her eyes closed and relaxed. And hour later and two tub fulls of water later, Castiel helped her out of the bath and wrapped her in a towel. There was still a comfortable silence between them as he dried her off.

"I'm going to go ask Sam if you can borrow some of his clothes for now. I will be back in a minute."

Seconds later, he was back with a button up plaid shirt and a pair of boxers. She put them on quickly and turned to face her angel.

"Do you have a hairbrush or something? I want to at least try to get the knots out of my hair."

"Here, I will get it. I can try to brush it out, you need to rest."

Castiel sat down and pulled her onto his lap. Meg gave a surprised squeak, she was not expecting that. He gently brushed out her hair as she sat there, silently, lost in her thoughts. What seemed like seconds later, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Meg, I'm finished. Let's get you to bed. We can talk in the morning."

Meg nodded, exhaustion finally catching up to her. She couldn't remember the last time she slept. Castiel picked her up in his arms, and he walked to his room. He laid her gently down on the bed and placed a kiss on her forehead. He silently slid in beside her and held her in his arms. Normally, Meg would've let no such thing happen, but he knew this was different. She was trying to heal, and someone holding her close felt good. She drifted peacefully into nothingness, content to finally sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: More to read. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter. I should probably post a little bit of a warning. The rating of M applies to this chapter. Thanks to TheScarletRanger for my first review. You inspired me to write more today. Reviews are like crack to a writer. I always love to hear from the audience :) Enjoy guys **

**-Kat**

Castiel lay there for hours with a sleeping demon in his arms. Angels could sleep, but he chose to dwell on his new discovery. He wondered how far the spark would let Meg go. How could could she get? He knew she was and always would be a demon, but could there be good in her? Would she help Sam and Dean in their quest? To all these questions, he had no answer. All he knew was that Meg had taken a chance for the Winchesters. She had been willing and ready to sacrifice herself for them. She did something that no demon in their right mind would do. There had been nothing for her to gain from that act of sacrifice, absolutely nothing. He wondered if she knew that she was different. That she was almost capable of humanity. He sighed, almost human.

Suddenly, there was a scream that shook him out of his reverie. He looked over at Meg, she was shaking. Her face was contorted into a look of pure fear as she started to thrash. She was having some sort of nightmare. Castiel shook her gently to try and get her to awaken.

"Meg, wake up, it's just a dream. Wake up. Wake up!" his voice grew louder as he tried to urge her to wake up. "Come on, wake up."

Finally, Meg gasped and sat up. She was still trembling as tears started to stream down her face. She looked over to her fallen angel as she tried to compose herself.

"I'm- I'm fine. It was just a bad dream. Stop looking at me like that, Clearance. I'm fine."

He looked at her like he was looking into her soul. He could feel the fear radiating out of her. He knew that she was scared. But what could frighten a demon? She had many millennia of experience in the horrible and nightmarish reality of hell, nothing should frighten her. Castiel gently stroked her hair, trying to get her to breathe. Then, he kissed her soundly on the lips in a last desperate attempt to calm her down. She melted into him, clutching his hair, his trenchcoat, anything that she could get ahold of.

"My fallen angel, I want you. Please, Castiel, make it go away. I'm begging you."

Castiel paused, looking at her intently. He remembered what she had said just the day before, how she wanted to "move some furniture" with him. He looked at her full lips, tempting, inviting him to kiss them.

"You can have me, I'm yours."

He surprised her by taking the lead, devouring her mouth with his. He laid her down, never breaking the kiss. His mind was fuzzy, a blur. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him. He didn't know exactly what he was doing, but he didn't care. He had never made love to someone before, not in this vessel or in any other. He wanted her to feel what he was feeling, the love, the lust, whatever it was. He closed his eyes and projected his thoughts into her mind.

Meg opened her eyes wide and stared at Castiel. His thoughts, his want was projected into her mind. It was like he was talking to her, only it was more intimate. She grabbed her shirt, pulling it over her head swiftly. This was it, this was their moment in time. Nothing else mattered but the other being.

Meg grabbed his trenchcoat, pulling it off as best she could. Layers, he had too many layers between them. She ripped off his tie and threw it on the ground. Still, he was too covered. His shirt needed to come off. She fumbled with the buttons, trying to get that damn shirt off. His hands covered hers, unbuttoning it much faster than she ever could.

She covered him in kisses, everywhere she could reach. She traced up his jawline littering him with tiny kisses. Finally, she reached his mouth. She deepened the kiss, her tongue asking for entrance into his mouth. Castiel allowed it as he let his hands roam across her body. Every touch was electric and the way that she leaned into his hands, he knew she wanted more.

Suddenly, Meg broke off the kiss and looked him in the eyes. Then her hands crept toward his pants, still keeping eye contact. She quirked her brow, asking for permission. The angel nodded and watched as she pulled down his pants, his boxers quickly following suit. Her hands roamed up his toned stomach. She could feel the muscles ripple under her light touch. She bent down, and trailed kisses down, down, down until she reached his groin. Gently, placed a kiss at the tip of his member. Castiel gasped. The feelings, the sensations were incredible. All he wanted was more.

He roughly grabbed Meg and leaned over her. He couldn't wait much longer, his need growing increasingly evident. The demon peeled off the remaining vestiges of clothing off her body. She then pulled Castiel's head down to bury him in a deep kiss. He needed her, he needed her now.

Roughly, he plunged into her, finally taking charge. Meg's eyes widened, before she gave him a mischievous smile. She quickly wrapped her legs around his hips, just begging for more. He then began to move, slowly at first but faster and faster as his need grew.

Almost there himself, Castiel found that Meg was quite the screamer. He pounded into her over and over, just waiting for release. Then he felt it as she came, her folds clutching around him. The feeling, it was so exquisite, the warmth radiating out of her made him feel like he was making love to fire itself. That's what she was, fire, and he was ice. Somehow, they were able to coexist together.

His thoughts quickly dissipated as he felt Meg ride the waves of her own orgasm. Her nails clutched at his back, trying to get him closer. Two more sporadic thrusts, and he filled her. This was new, this was wonderful. For an angel who had existed since the dawn of time, something new was rare. But to experience the act itself was new and exciting. Panting, Castiel decided that he liked it. He liked it a lot.

She smiled lazily up at him, the haze of sex washing over her. He laid next to her and breathed in her scent, so completely her own. Roses, she smelled like roses, with a hint of sulfur around the edges. On top of that scent there was the light smell of soap from her bath earlier. Castiel inhaled again, she smelled wonderful.

Meg groaned as the euphoria wore off and her injuries made themselves known once again. As much as she had liked it, sex had definitely been a bit too much. She could feel the wounds, aggravated by activity.

Castiel looked at her, realizing what had happened. He couldn't take the pain away, but he knew what he could do. He gently touched her forehead with two fingers, placing her in a deep, dreamless sleep. He kissed her cheek and put his arms around her. There was so much that he wanted to say, but it could wait till morning. He drifted off into sleep with a faint smile on his face. He hadn't felt this close to pure contentment in a millenia.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Just a little chapter. Sam and Dean may have heard what was happening last night. Reviews are like candy. Ten points and a certain fallen angel for a day if I get some input. They do make me write faster and get more inspiration. Thanks guys :) **

**-Kat**

Castiel woke up to the sun streaming in from the window, he had forgotten to close the curtains. Meg was still sound asleep in his arms, breathing deeply. He could hear Sam and Dean in the kitchen, but he couldn't quite make out what they were saying. He slowly untangled himself from the sleeping demon and slipped on his clothes. Hopefully, she would sleep a little bit longer. He hoped that it would help her heal.

"- hear what I heard last night?"

"Um, Dean, are we really gonna talk about this?"

"He was bangin a DEMON in OUR bunker! Dude, did you hear her? I never pegged Meg as a screamer."

Castiel took that moment to make his presence known. It was better than listening to the brothers talking about the fact that he had had sex with a demon the night before. He walked to the table and sat down, waiting expectantly for the confrontation to begin.

Dean looked at Castiel and sighed. "Cas, man, I love you. You're like another brother to me. I'm as happy as the next guy that you got a little action last night, but come on! It just had to be Meg?! She's a demon, you're an angel. Sleeping with demons is not the way to go, man. Look what happened to Sam when he and Ruby were together. He ended up as a demon blood junkie which-"

Sam interrupted, "Demon blood junkie? Seriously? I think Cas is fine. I mean it'll take a bit of getting used to and you might wanna tell Meg to tone it down a bit, but really it's none of our business."

"None of our business? Of course it's our business. It's Cas! And you know better than anyone that this can't end well."

Castiel decided that it was his turn to say something. "Meg needed comfort and I gave it to her. It just happened to be in the form of intercourse. I don't see a problem with it. This situation is unique and I don't know if it will happen again. I am capable of making decisions, though, and it seemed like a good one at the time. I do not regret it."

Dean shoved a forkful of scrambled eggs into his mouth, clearly trying to think of something to say to the angel. "Cas, this isn't over. I'll let it go for now, but we need to talk about this, set up some rules. It's for your own good."

He nodded. He didn't want to aggravate the brothers any more than he had to. He considered telling Meg of this conversation, but then thought better of it. She would get herself into more trouble than it was worth.

"I understand, Dean. I need to go do some more research on angels and demons, to try and figure out what exactly Meg is. I have a theory, but I need evidence before I come to you with it. Please refrain from giving Meg a difficult time when she awakens. I do not want to see what her temper looks like."

He made his way to the library. These Men of Letters really were a remarkable group. He wondered what the world would be like if they were still in existence. Maybe he would have had even more information to go on than he already did. He would exhaust all of his options here, and then he would use his angelic powers to the highest degree. He was willing to go back in time if he had to, to find one of these Men of Letters and see if he could get more information. He needed to solve the puzzle that was Meg. He needed to know. This was the first question he could not answer in a very long time. He wondered if his Father had any information for him. Maybe he could pray for some divine revelation. He knew that God was missing, but maybe He could still hear his angels. With that thought, he buried himself in the research. He needed to find the answers, and quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hi everyone, so here's another lovely chapter for you guys. I was gonna put it up sooner, but I'm in the hospital so I just did the best I could. Hope you enjoy. If you get a chance, please drop me a line and let me know what you think! Ten points and a cookie for anyone who catches the Doctor Who reference. :) **

Meg woke up and found herself alone in the bed. It didn't surprise her, but it was disappointing. She mentally shook herself. She was a bloody demon, she shouldn't _care. _Caring wasn't something that she did. How many times had she had sex with some guy just to walk out in the morning? Too many times to count. But this, this was different. This was her fallen angel. Clarence. She wondered if he knew where the name had come from. She smiled, and wondered if he even cared. She would tell him some time, and see his face. Sam knew where it came from, she was sure. He was nerdy enough to get the reference. Meg made a mental note to mention it sometime.

She convinced herself to get out of the nice warm bed and get dressed. She slipped on Sam's boxers and buttoned the shirt. She grimaced, she needed new clothes. Her old ones were in shreds and covered in her blood. She wondered if she could convince Sam to go get her some clothes.

She looked around Castiel's room. It was pretty empty, void of any personal touches whatsoever. Meg opened a drawer in the closet, expecting to find clothing, but it was empty. The next two drawers were as well. She opened the last drawer, expecting to find it empty as well. Instead, she found a manila envelope labeled 'Meg and Cas'. She frowned, what on earth was that?

Meg picked it up and opened it on the bed. Out fell multiple IDs. She picked one up. It was a Massachusetts driver's license with her picture on it. Her name was Meghaen Smith. Interesting name. She pulled the next ID out. It was another Massachusetts license, but with Castiel's picture on it. The name said Clarence Smith. There was also three credit cards with her name on it, as well as a marriage certificate.

"Damn, she thought, someone really took their time to make these false identities."

She sifted through the rest of the items around her. There was two birth certificates, a pair of wedding rings, and two different sets of car keys. She wondered if all this was Castiel's doing. The attention to detail was astounding, she thought that they could live off these identities for a good amount of time. There were even passports that looked authentic. Whoever had done this certainly did a good job. She stuffed everything back into the orange envelope and put it back where she found it. Meg decided that she wouldn't bring it up. She wanted her angel to show it to her. She straightened her shirt and decided to leave the confines of the bedroom behind and go face whatever was waiting for her outside of that door.

As Meg barged out the door, she literally ran into something, or rather somebody. She looked up to see Sam towering over her. He gave her a tentative smile, she simply scowled.

"Hi Meg, sorry. Dean sent me to come see if you were awake, and it looks like you are. I picked up some jeans and stuff for you, so that maybe you and Cas could go and get some stuff. We're in desperate need of groceries and you're in need of clothes, so I thought that I'd just send the two of you out. I was just gonna send Cas, but he really sucks at the whole grocery shopping thing. The last time he went all he brought back was beer and pie. Not exactly gonna cut it, no matter how happy that made Dean."

Meg nodded, thinking of Clarence attempting to go shopping. He would probably get distracted by all the people. And did he even know how to use money or a credit card? Probably not.

"Uh, well, here's your jeans. Cas is in the library. Go and let him know that you're going when you find him. Oh, and there's some credit cards and IDs and stuff in Cas' room. I figured that you would come by eventually, so I had them made up. It's a small town that we are just outside of, so I'd suggest wearing the wedding rings. Just to keep up looks, you know."

"Hold on a sec, Sammy boy. You want me to be fake married?! And you want feather brain over there to be my fake husband? You've got to be kidding me."

Sam shifted uncomfortably as Meg gave him her piercing glare. Man, she was good at the evil look thing, he thought that she might have eased up a bit after last night. Apparently not. He bit his lip, hoping that someone would come to his rescue here. Alas, no such luck.

"Look, Meg, I uh I just need you to help look out for Cas. Maybe get him into the whole human thing, you know? He's sorta clueless without one of us, and Dean and I are a bit busy with something else so-"

"What's this something else that is far more important than humanizing a fallen angel? Kevin? The demon tablet? The angel table? Or maybe it's closing up hell and damning all of us demons for eternity. If that's the case, you should've actually **let **me die because I would've gone into nothingness. Before you close those damn gates, you better be sure that you stick an angel blade into me first. I made a choice to _help _you and if I get sent back to hell, it's gonna be one hell of a shit show for me down there. If I do everything that you need me to do, I need you to promise me one thing. You can close the gates of hell and whatnot. I may even help you do so, but I don't do things for free. Not really one for charity, babe, life is a give and take. If I give, then I take."

"Calm down for a second okay? Yes, we are trying to close the gates of hell. What would you need me to promise you to get you to help us?"

Meg scowled, "Honey, this is calm. I need you to kill me before you shut the gates. I need you to do it without telling Clarence or Deano. I have no desire to go back down there and see my welcoming committee. I can't hide down there, they will find me. When they do, I'll have an eternity to look forward to."

Sam hesitated, unsure of what to tell her. Should he accept Meg's terms and conditions, or should he just let her leave. The latter seemed the easiest, but he knew that it wouldn't rest well with him. He didn't want to see Cas' face when she walked out that door. He couldn't be so cruel to the angel, no matter what mistakes he had made in the past. He caught himself nodding and looked at Meg. Her face was stone cold, but her eyes were pleading. She needed this from him, no matter how much she would deny it. This was the one thing she asked of him and it seemed like a fair trade. After all, she had spent months looking after Cas after he went insane. He decided that he'd be willing to do this one thing for her, no matter how badly it would come back to bite him in the ass when Dean and Cas found out.

"Okay, Meg, I'll do it. Total secrecy. Uh what do you want me to do with your vessel after um uh just tell me what to do."

Meg rolled her eyes, this was become so much more complicated than she had originally planned. "I don't know, maybe bury me in a cemetery like a normal person? There's a thought. Give tree topper over there a place to say goodbye. Just buy a plot and stick me in the ground. Put me as far away from anything religious as possible, I don't wanna be around any stone angels or weeping Mother Marys. They give me the creeps. I swear if you look away from one of those stone angels and then look back, it will have moved. Like I said, creepy as fuck. Got that Mister L'oreal spokesman? No angels, no God crap, just a rock with my name."

He nodded, clenching his teeth. She was treating this like a joke. She was freaking planning her own after death arrangements like it was a walk in the park. He wondered how she could be so cavalier about all this. Did she not get how much this was going to hurt Cas? Then he remembered the obvious, Meg was a demon. She didn't think and feel like a human because she wasn't one. What she was doing was astonishing, given that she was, in fact, inherently evil. She was trying her best to be something that was not in her DNA, she deserved some credit for that. Sam knew that he would say yes to, he couldn't refuse her. Her request was reasonable, saying yes was his only choice.

"Okay, I don't like the way we're going about this, but I accept. I'll do it. I think we own a good plot in Massachusetts, will that do?"

"Sure, fine. I don't care what state you put my meatsuit in, sweetie. What's with you and Massachusetts anyway? It was on my driver's license, feather brain's too. Is it some obsession? Some girl you left behind?"

As she said this, Sam's face paled. How had she guessed? Was he that easy to read? Dean didn't even know about her.

"You do remember my little stint in your body, don't you? I got bits and pieces of things. Wasn't really focused on the whole loved and lost thing happenin back there. I was more focused on making you watch. Did I ever say I was sorry for that by the way? I don't apologize so consider this a one time thing. Sam, sorry for possessing you, won't happen again. Are we good?"

"Uh, ya, we're good. I got over that a while ago. Seriously though, you were a bitch."

"Sammy, I'm a demon. Do I have to say it slowly? Bitch is part of the job description. Can I have those jeans now?"

"Uh, ya here you go. They may be a little big. Here's some Converse too. Also, here's a credit card that maxes out at $5,000 for the groceries and clothes and stuff. One time use. After you're done today just cut it up and toss it. Cas is down the hall to your right, third door down. Be careful of flying books."

Meg shrugged her shoulders, as she pulled on the jeans and put on the shoes. She started walking towards the hallway, but then stopped.

"Hey do you have any crutches? I'll just need them for a couple of days and then I should be fine."

"Ya, I'll get them for you before you and Cas head out. And healing a broken leg is gonna take more than a few days, Meg."

"Super fast healing. It's a perk."

She turned and kept walking down the hall. She found the door that Sam had directed her to and quickly went inside. She shrieked as a book hit her square in the face.

"I do not understand. What are you asking me to chop exactly?"

Meg rolled her eyes. How he had managed so far, she had no idea.

"Clarence, just come on. We need to go, I'll explain later. Sam wants us to bring our driver's licenses and stuff. You can have fun with your books later."

Castiel looked deep in thought. Meg shrugged and went back to the bedroom to retrieve the licenses and rings. She wondered what had that angel so lost in thought. She made a mental note to ask him about it later.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey, so here's another chapter. I apologize for taking so long. Just trying to get back on my feet after my hospital visit. So this is what I thought might happen if Meg took Cas shopping. Enjoy. More to come soon. Reviews are wonderful so if you get a chance drop me a line. Love you guys!**

**-Kat**

"For Christ's sake, Clarence, come on! It's a mannequin, it won't talk back. Stop offering it help and get over here."

Castiel turned to gaze at Meg, clearly confused. "But she looks human. Hair, skin, eyes...are you sure she won't-"

Meg grabbed his shoulder and moved the angel to the corner of the store. She was clearly annoyed, but seemed to find some entertainment from his mistake.

"See all of those mannequins, tree topper? They show off clothes to try and get you to buy them. They're plastic and they always have been. No life forms or anything. We need to get you some clothes and some shoes and stuff. You can't live in that one outfit forever."

"Well, technically speaking I can. It doesn't need washing or anything as far as I'm aware of. It may simply be because I am an angelic being-"

"Okay, I get it. We're just gonna get you some clothes and get out of here. You want more than one outfit, you're supposed to be blending in. What you're wearing right now does not scream blending in. It says remember that funny looking guy in the trenchcoat and slightly tacky business attire. Stay right by the cart and don't talk to anyone. Since I already bought my stuff, all we need to get is your stuff. I'll be right back."

Castiel nodded absentmindedly at Meg as she walked away. He still did not understand what a mannequin was or what it was for, but he decided to ask Dean about that later. He looked around trying to find where Meg had disappeared to, but she was nowhere in sight. He could feel her presence close by, so he sat down on a bench and waited. Eventually, a woman in her mid forties came up to where he was sitting. Her name tag said REBECCA in dark blue letters.

"Sir, can I help you find anything? You seem a bit lost if you don't mind me saying. This is the women's department, the men's is right over there. Is this your cart? I can easily get you where you need to go."

He stared up at the smiling woman. She seemed nice enough, but Meg had told him to stay where she had left him. He didn't want to risk getting her upset again.

"Thank you for your kindness, but Meg told me to stay here. I'm not sure what I'm doing, but she said to wait by the cart and that she would handle it."

The woman nodded, "Is Meg your wife? Wives do tend to take care of the shopping sometimes. I know that all this easily overwhelms some of the husbands. I see that she already took care of herself by the look of your cart."

"Well yes, I suppose she did. I was busy trying to talk to something called a mannequin, so I really don't know what she was doing."

Rebecca laughed, "Oh you're too funny! Seems like a department store is quite the experience for you."

"This is all very new to me, you see. Meg and I really haven't been anywhere together yet."

"Oh my word, newlyweds! How precious! We get those here from time to time. Don't worry, most of the men look just as confused as you do. Is that her over there with that armful of clothes? My, my it looks like she knows how to dress you."

Meg took that moment to throw all of the men's clothing into the cart and watched as the older woman's face lit up. The woman that Castiel had been talking to took her leave. She turned and said, "I wish you two the best!" and walked off to assist another customer.

"What was that about? Did ya make a friend?"

Castiel shook his head, "She thinks that we are married. Would you explain again why we have to wear these rings in public?"

Meg huffed and rolled her eyes. She had already tried three times to explain to him exactly what Sam had wanted of them, but he had been too distracted to pay much attention in the car.

"We are supposed to blend in, be normal. Someone needs to get you to act human, and according to Sammy, that someone seems to be me. If we're married, or just look like it, you're attached to me. I can keep an eye on you and make sure that you don't do anything that is decidedly abnormal, like talking to a mannequin. I'm sick of the twenty questions, tree topper, let's just by this stuff and get the heck out."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hello to my lovely readers, here's another chapter for you all. There will be more action in the next chapter which I will hopefully be posting in a day or two. Let me know what you think. **

**-Kat**

Twenty minutes later, they pulled into the garage of the bunker. Castiel's arms were full of bags stuffed with clothing and Meg was right behind him on the crutches. The back seat was filled with grocery bags which Meg was planning on making Sam and Dean take out.

"Oh Sammy, Deano, we're back!"

Sam exited the library and stared at them, shocked. Meg had made sure to change their clothes before coming home. Castiel was wearing a white shirt, jeans, and a red jacket. He looked nothing like the angel that stood out in a crowd. Meg, of course, looked very Meg-like. She was sporting black on black, just the way she liked it. In her mind it gave her an edge, made sure to tell the world not to screw with her because she meant business.

Meg smirked at Sam's stunned expression. "I did pretty good, huh. This feathery one over here finally blends in to modern day America. Please, hold the applause, it was my pleasure."

Dean snorted and rolled his eyes. Of course Meg would carry on like that. Once a demon, always a demon.

"Hey Deano, since you obviously don't appreciate my work, you can go get the groceries from the car. I took the black Mustang. Those Men of Letters sure knew my style. Black is the new black, baby."

Sam shook his head at the demon. Meg was a fan of black, that's for sure. It did make her look badass if he was being honest. She sure was a force to be reckoned with.

"I'll help Dean get the groceries while you two put your stuff away. I'm gonna make dinner and then we have to talk. Go in the dining room once you're done, we'll eat in there."

Meg simply hobbled away, motioning for Castiel to follow her.

The two put their new clothing away in silence. Neither of them knew what to say to the other. The fact that they had slept together the previous night hung over their heads. Meg was too stubborn to say anything and Castiel didn't know where to start. They moved about the room, each in their own mind, trying to find a way to talk. To tell the other the truth. The truth about the spark. The truth about her feelings. The truth. It would either set them free or enslave them. Neither knew which it would be.

After Meg had put away all her clothing, she wordlessly took her crutches and headed towards the dining room. She needed to get away from the silence, from her fallen angel. She just needed to get away.

After Meg left, Castiel sank down on the bed and put his head in his hands. He had no idea how to tell Meg what he knew. He didn't even know if he should tell her. He envisioned her looking at him with disgust, ashamed that he found something inherently good about her. He shook his head, she would react like that. He knew her in every way possible to know a person. She would question him, doubt him, until he showed her his proof. That the Men of Letters even recorded it centuries before. She would believe him, she would just need the proof.

Dean sat on the counter, drinking a beer while he watched Sam cook. He had offered to help, but Sam had told him to stay as far away from the food as possible. He would be the first to admit that his cooking skills were nonexistent.

"Where'd you learn how to cook anyway? You're so domesticated, Sammy boy. How on earth did that happen?"

Sam smiled at his brother, "I learned when I was living with Jess. We were together almost three years. I used to cook for her when she had to study or was tired. So ya, I guess I did get domesticated while I was at Stanford."

"You miss her, don't you? I see it in your eyes."

"There isn't a day that goes by where I don't think of her. She was it, Dean. I found her and I just knew that she was the one for me. I do all this for her, because I love her and I always will. Now, let's talk about right now, the important things that need to get done."

"I thought that's what the family meeting was for."

"It is, but I just don't want you to be surprised by anything."

Dean frowned, "Surprised by what? All we're going over is what to do next right?"

"Yes, but I was thinking that since Meg is here, we should make her useful."

Dean choked on his beer, "You want **Meg **to **help** us? She's a demon, Sam! She could turn around and turn us into Crowley at any second. She could-"

"Dean, Crowley tortured her and then almost killed her. I know that her allegiance lies with Cas and Cas' lies with us. She'll help us, I know she will."

"Fine. But don't expect me to be happy about it. I only trust her as far as I can throw her, and that's not very far. One little slip and I ice her, Sammy."

Sam shook his head at his older brother. Dean just needed to give Meg a chance. There was something different about her. She had changed, hopefully for the better. He kept stirring the spaghetti sauce in silence. He needed this to work out, he was banking on it.

Twenty minutes later, the four of them were sitting down, eating steaming plates of spaghetti. Meg didn't exactly need to eat, but she liked adopting human habits. Besides, she wanted to keep the meatsuit healthy. She liked it and had no intention of finding a new one any time soon. She was bonded to it anyway thanks to Crowley. She shoved another heaping forkful of spaghetti in her mouth. It was delicious. And the more food she had in her mouth, the less she was expected to say anything.

Everyone was engrossed in eating, except for a certain angel. He had no need to eat, so he didn't see the point. It was just another thing to do. Instead, he was writing in a blank journal that he had found among the books in the library. He was recording everything that he had discovered about pureblood demons, angelic grace, and combinations of the two. His photographic memory was serving him well as he documented his findings and cited his sources. He didn't even notice that everyone had finished eating and was looking at him, trying to get his attention.

"Clarence! Feather brain! Tree topper! Hello, earth to angel earth to angel."

Only when Meg's voice registered in his mind did he look up from the journal that he had furiously been writing in.

Dean poked him in the ribs and gave him a goofy smile. "Where were you, Cas? We've been trying to get your attention for five minutes now."

"I apologise. I was merely entering my findings in a blank journal that I found. I thought it might be best to have all my findings in one place, it's more helpful that way."

"That's great, but we need to talk. Well, Sam needs to talk and we need to listen."

Sam cleared his throat, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Okay, so we're all here in one place with nothing pressing, we've gotta talk. You both should know what we're working on. We want to close the gates of hell, for good. Kevin is working on deciphering the demon tablet. What we're hoping is on it is a way to close hell. But there's consequences to do this. Meg would be sent back to hell, along with all the other demons on earth."

Castiel's face paled as he turned to Meg. She was sitting there, avoiding his gaze, a look of determination on her face.

"You cannot close the gates of hell. Meg would be stuck in hell, with the entire demon population against her. She would spend an eternity being tortured for helping you. The name Winchester is known everywhere, even in hell. You are universally hated there and Meg would pay for it."

Meg finally turned to Castiel and looked him straight in the eye. "It's not your call, Clarence. I can take care of myself, I can hold my own. Hell needs to be closed, and if I go down with it, so be it."

Castiel opened his mouth to argue, but Dean interrupted. "Cas, Meg can take care of herself. If she's willing to help us, then that's great. We could use her. I don't trust her, but we can use her. She knows things about hell that we don't even know. She could be the reason that we succeed."

Castiel saw that he was outnumbered and simply nodded. He did not agree with the brothers, but he knew that he wouldn't get anywhere with them tonight.

"There's more that we have to discuss, though. Cas, what happened to the angel tablet? Is it safe?"

"I needed to keep it safe. Safe from Naomi, safe from Crowley, safe from even you. I do not know what is on that tablet, but it cannot be good. I've hidden it where no one can find it. I assume that the angels are looking for me by this time. I have assessed the bunker and I am sure that they cannot enter this place. I have also taken the proper precautions so that they cannot track me. Naomi has no more control over me"

Sam took a moment to think this new information over. He knew that Cas wouldn't tell them where the tablet was hidden. Ideally, Kevin would be able to translate the tablet, but Cas wouldn't be willing to give it over. He decided to try anyway.

"Cas, we need that tablet. It could help us fight Crowley. It might have information that we need. Please Cas, help us fight this."

Castiel looked at his friends gravely. He could not disclose the location of the tablet. If the Winchesters got their hands on it, they would be targets for Naomi and her followers. Heaven was not a good place to be right now, an even worse place to have enemies in.

"No, I cannot disclose the location to you, I am sorry. Heaven is a dangerous enemy at the moment. If they found out that you had it, which I have no doubt that they would, you would be in grave danger. Naomi and her followers aren't the only ones that want that tablet. Crowley wants it as well, as do many other factions of angels. I don't even dare enter heaven anymore. It's just too dangerous. I will not put either of you or Meg in more danger than is necessary. You will just have to rely on Kevin and the demon tablet to defeat Crowley and the forces of hell. I will be of assistance in any other way I can, I just cannot do what you are requesting of me. I apologize."

Sam let out a frustrated sigh, he wanted that tablet. It could help them, it could even save them.

"Okay, Cas, we get it. You can't give it to us. While we're waiting for Kevin to translate the tablet, I think we should take a job. I've found a few that have our names written all over them."

Sam took out a notebook full of newspaper clippings. Meg took a chance and snatched it from his hands.

"What do we have here? Possible poltergeist, I like that one. Everything else is very demony. I don't want Crowley's buddies to know I'm still alive yet, I'd like to stay under the radar."

While she was talking, Castiel leaned over to get a better look at the notebook. He frowned in confusion.

"I do not see our names written anywhere."

"Tree topper, its just a phrase. He didn't really mean it. Jeeze, you angels sure must be busy up there, cause you're definitely not paying any attention to what's going on down here."

"Meg, no more with the sass queen thing. We have a job, so let's do it." Dean snapped at her.

She put her hands up in surrender, "Hey Deano, take a breather. I'm done being the sass master - for now. So, Sammy boy, where's this job you found? I'm ready to square off with a pissed off spirit, what about you boys?"

"Well, if you took time to read the articles fully, you'd know that the house is in a town pretty close to here. It's called Aburnsville, if you care. There have been two sets of three deaths at the house. The first set was in 1915, and were the Marks family. The second set was a year ago, that was the Peterson family. The house is on the market and hasn't been lived in since the Peterson family deaths. Meg and Cas can contact the relator and set up a tour of the house. We just need access to the house. Meg, do you think you can steal the keys from the locked relator box?"

Meg gave him a sly smile, "Of course I can. The question shouldn't be can I do it, it should be how fast can I do it. Give me a number so that I can call the relator and get this ball rollin."

Sam smiled, Meg was really getting into this. Maybe Dean would let him keep her around, she was proving to be quite useful after all. He wrote the number down on a sheet of paper and passed it across the table to her.

"Her name is Janice Veldman. Call tonight and make an appointment for tomorrow around lunchtime. Just get the keys, tour the house, and tell her that you're very interested in buying. After that, come back here and we'll all go together that night. I'll do some research on the house while you're gone and see who this pissed off spirit might be."

"Sounds like a plan Sammy boy. I'll go make the call. Do you have a cell phone that I can use?"

"It's in Cas' room on the bed."

Meg stood up and grabbed her crutches. "Well boys, it looks like we've got some work to do."

Meg hobbled into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. Her leg was almost healed. A day or two more and she'd be back to normal. She grabbed the phone that was on the bed and dialed the number Sam had given her. It rang for a minute, and then a female voice answered.

"Hello, this is Janice, how may I help you?"

Meg took a breath and used her kindest voice possible, "Hi, my name is Meghaen Smith and I was wondering if I could set up a tour for my husband and I for one of your houses."

The woman's voice perked up, "Why of course, dear! Which house are you interested in? There's a nice little house in the middle of town that's just gorgeous."

"Actually, I have a specific house in mind. We'd like to look at the one on Rose Lane around noon tomorrow if that's possible."

The woman's voice changed, she seemed a little hesitant. "Are you sure you want to look at that specific house? I have many more for you to choose from that would be much more suited for you and your husband."

Meg gritted her teeth, being nice was starting to get difficult. "No, we want to look at that one. Should we meet at the house at noon?"

"Well, if you're sure you want to look at that house, then I don't see why not. I'll meet you two there tomorrow. Thank you for your call. Bye bye now."

Meg closed the phone in disgust. Some people were so damn cheerful, she wondered how anyone could stand it. She crawled into bed with her clothes still on, exhausted from the day's activities and from attempting to heal herself. She wasn't ready by any means for tomorrow, but she didn't worry much. She would just roll with the punches and take the day as it came her way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Hello my lovelies. Sorry for taking so long with this update. Now that I'm on break I can finally write some more. This is the only time I'll be able to write for a few days because I'm working then it's Christmas Eve and I have to do sign language at my church. I hope y'all enjoy it, leave me a comment and tell me what you think. **

**-Kat**

Hours later, Meg was awakened by a rustling sound in the bedroom. She stayed still, listening. Her mind was racing, thinking about all the times she'd been cornered. Listen, she thought, listen to what you're up against. She heard gentle breathing, and the rustling sound again. Then she heard a whispered oath, as if someone was trying to do something and failed. Meg let her body relax, it was her fallen angel. Of course it was, she scolded herself, who else would it be. She sat up and turned on the nightstand light.

When the room was illuminated, she saw Castiel, attempting to get his jacket off. She realized that he didn't know how to unzip it. She sighed and rolled her eyes, of course he didn't know these types of things, he was an angel after all.

Meg crossed the bedroom, making her way over to him. She grabbed his hands gently and lowered them.

"Let me do this, Clarence. I've got it."

She quickly unzipped his jacket and tugged it off him. Then she took his shirt, and pulled it over his head. After that she undid his belt and let his pants fall to the ground. He stepped out of them, and only then did she notice that he wasn't wearing any shoes. She bit back a sarcastic remark and took his hand, leading him to the bed.

"Let's get some sleep, or whatever you do."

She climbed into the bed and he climbed in after her, gently putting his arms around her. Meg allowed this, snuggling closer. she fell back asleep to the steady beating of her angel's heart.

The next morning came fast for Meg. She woke up and looked at the clock, it was already 10:45. She groaned, not wanting to leave this nice, warm bed. She needed to get ready, though. She needed to turn herself into Meghaen Smith, the nice, happy wife of Clarence. For her to do that, it would take a little preparation. She slid out of her sleeping angel's arms and headed toward the adjoining bathroom. Meg looked down and realized that she was still wearing the cast. She put all her weight on that leg, it didn't hurt her anymore. Her demon healing sure came in handy.

Meg sat on the counter and propped her leg up, inspecting the makeshift cast. It was time for it to come off. She figured that it would be best to just start ripping the tape off. Just then, a figure appeared in the doorway.

"I can help you, you know, if you weren't so stubborn. It'll hurt less if I take it off."

Meg glared, she was not helpless. Her living situation at the moment was with three men, and she felt that she had to prove herself. She was a fighter, and they all had to know it.

"I'm perfectly capable, Clarence. I'm no damsel in distress and you're not my knight in shining whatever. I can do this and I will do this. All. By. Myself."

To prove her point, she started pulling at the tape. It was a little pain, nothing that she couldn't handle. Within ten minutes, the makeshift cast was off her leg. The remains littered the floor. The entire time she was taking the cast off, the angel had stayed in the doorway. She gave him a triumphant smile, she had proved to him that she was capable.

"I need scissors. You wanted to help, so now would be a good time."

Castiel simply nodded and in a blink of an eye disappeared. Another second and he appeared again, holding three pairs of scissors in a Target bag.

"I didn't know which type of scissors you wanted, so I just got three."

Meg stared at him, dumbfounded. "Did you just disappear into Target wearing nothing but your boxers? Seriously, Clarence?"

"Well, you said that you desired some help, and this was the best way to assist you."

Meg rolled her eyes and grabbed the thinnest pair of scissors. She shrugged her shirt off and looked at all the gashes that were sewn up on her torso. It was time for those stitches to come out. She started cutting them out as best as she could, finally, the only ones left were on the backs of her shoulders. Meg turned to her angel, clearly wanting help. Before the words were even out of her mouth, Castiel was cutting away the stitches and pulling them out as gently as possible.

Meg turned and was planning on saying thank you, but the angel was already gone. She turned to the mirror and examined her reflection. She looked pretty normal, but it was time for her to turn into a mature adult. As the thought crossed her mind, she snorted. Her, a mature adult, ya that was a funny thought. When had she ever been a mature adult? The answer was never.

An hour later, Meg looked at her reflection in the mirror, she rolled her eyes in disgust. Her hair was perfectly curled, she wore a black pencil skirt, a blouse, and a black blazer. She shifted in her pumps, trying to get used to them. Her makeup was light and tasteful, definitely not her thing. She sighed, better get this over with. She grabbed her purse from the bed and went to look for her angel.

Sam and Dean were in the middle of an argument when they heard a noise. They both turned around to see Meg looking like a respectable businesswoman. The only thing characteristic of herself was the glare that she was giving the two of them. Dean burst out laughing at the sight of her standing there, he just couldn't help it. Sam disguised his laugh as a cough, hacking with his hand over his mouth. He looked up to see Meg still glaring, even more so than before.

"Meg, you look, well you look normal." Dean sputtered out. "Never thought that I'd see that look on you."

"Take a picture Deano, it'll last longer."

Dean quickly took out his phone and snapped a picture of the grumpy looking Meg.

"I would kick you, but I'm too pretty. Maybe I'll stab you with one of my heels when I get back, sweetheart."

Dean doubled over, laughing even harder. When he came up for air, he didn't even see the fist swinging towards him. It hit him right in the eye.

"That's what you get for laughing at a lady." With that, Meg turned around and headed for the library.


End file.
